Chronique de l'échec du seigneur des anneaux
by neoskywalker
Summary: Parodie des grands moments de la saga du seigneur des anneaux.


Le seigneur des anneaux

La moria

La moria est une caverne sombre et ténébreuse, un endroit où nulle herbe n'a jamais poussé, où les créatures les plus immondes vivent. C'est dans cet endroit fort sympathique que la communauté de l'anneau marchait. Cette communauté, accompagnée comme d'habitude du thème musical composé par howard shore, était composée de :

-Frodon sacquet. Après avoir eu le plaisir de s'être fait offrir au départ de son oncle un anneau qui lui avait valu de se faire poursuivre pendant des mois par des cavaliers noirs sanguinaires, frodon sacquet aurait bien voulu rentrer chez lui dans la comté après avoir posé l'anneau en sécurité à fondcombe. Mais malheureusement pour lui, personne d'autre ne pouvait porter cet anneau sans devenir complètement fou et parano. Aussi n'écoutant que son courage, et de toute façon parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix sinon son pays serait dévasté par sauron, frodon avait entreprit un périple pour balancer l'anneau dans le volcan où il avait été forgé et le seul endroit où il pouvait être détruit. Le volcan se trouvait dans le pays du mal appelé le mordor, où des milliers d'orques attendaient d'entrer en guerre et où le grand œil sauron vous observait sans cesse et si il vous trouvait, vous étiez sur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Comme quoi, la vie n'est pas toujours simple.

-Sam Gamegie, il était là parce que frodon était là. Fidèle et loyal, prêt à se jeter dans le vide si son maître tombait, quitte à crever lui même par la même occasion, sam gamegie était l'homme à tout faire : cuisinier, gai compagnon, il faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait et ne protestait jamais même si il portait trois fois plus de poids que ses compagnons, ce qui était étrangement toujours le cas.

-Merry et Pippin : on ne savait pas très bien pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils ne servaient à rien, ils ralentissaient souvent le groupe mais comme ils mettaient de l'ambiance, ça allait. Et puis il fallait bien quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute si tout allait mal et ils étaient destinés à cela.

-Gandalf le gris, le seul, l'unique, le magicien qui s'était tailler une des plus grandes réputations de la terre du milieu et dont la clairvoyance était t-elle qu'il lui avait fallu des dizaines d'années pour comprendre que son meilleur ami bilbon le hobbit était possédé par l'objet maléfique le plus puissant de la terre.

-Aragorn, l'emblème de l'équipe, le héros de l'histoire même si normalement c'est frodon mais bon question physique le pauvre hobbit ne tient pas la route face à ce voyageur infatigable capable de vous faire marcher jusqu'à en crever et ne pas éprouver une seule goutte de sueur. Pourtant lui il préfère agir seul, la gloire ne l'intéresse pas mais pourtant il va bien falloir qu'il devienne roi pour repousser les armées de sauron. Et oui, y en a certains il faut les prier pour qu'ils veuillent bien la gloire et la fortune. Mais bon, le côté solitaire ça a toujours rendu les héros vachement classe.

-Boromir, lui par contre la gloire c'est sa routine. Il est le fils préféré de son père qui ne regarde même pas ce qui est pour lui son autre bon à rien de fils, que boromir aime toutefois beaucoup. Pour une raison inconnue, il regarde 40 fois par jour l'anneau que frodon porte autour du cou.

-Gimli, le plus grand guerrier de la communauté bien que « grand » puisse être remplacer par « gros ». Il est un joyeux compagnon, n'abandonne jamais un ami, et est d'une sympathique compagnie à moins de détester les blagues lourdes.

-Legolas, lui par contre ce n'est pas très dur de le détester. Ne servant à rien, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dire ces phrases comme si il chantait une poésie, n'ayant pas l'air de posséder le moindre neurone, il est certes beau mais aucun membre de la communauté n'a fait preuve d'homosexualité jusqu'à ce jour (quoique…). Toutefois, il faut lui admettre une chose : il se bat sacrement bien. La communauté aurait perdue le tiers de ses combats si il n'avait pas été là. La communauté ne se bat pas beaucoup, il est vrai, c'est surtout de la marche à travers divers territoires mais bon, il y a quand même de l'action sinon ça deviendrait un peu ennuyeux comme histoire. Legolas d'ailleurs ne peut s'empêcher d'être toujours classe dans les situations périlleuses et de faire des cascades qui ne servent à rien mais qui sont bien agréables à regarder.

C'est donc cette compagnie originale qui marchait depuis un certain temps dans la moria. Soudain le magicien alias gandalf s'arrêta :

-Nous devons nous arrêter là, dit t-il.

-Pas trop tôt, on y voit rien dans cette caverne, dit Pippin.

-Tais toi Pippin, dit Merry.

-Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit, dit lentement Gandalf.

Il se trouvait devant trois passages, et éclairait de ce bâton lumineux les entrées à la recherche d'un indice pouvant l'éclaircir sur la voie à suivre.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Pippin. Alors on va devoir attendre ici jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez la réponse?

-Pippin chut ! dit Merry.

-Je le crains Peregrin Touque, dit Gandalf.

Le magicien s'agenouilla et réfléchit… Deux heures plus tard il n'avait rien trouvé.

Soudain Frodon entendit une voix qui était amplifiée par les murs de la caverne :

-MON PRECIEUXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vous avez entendu ? demanda Frodon aux autres membres de la communauté.

-Quoi donc ? répondirent t-ils d'une même voix.

Frodon alla trouver Gandalf.

-Gandalf, j'ai entendu quelque chose.

-C'est Gollum, répondit le vieux magicien.

-C'est vrai ? Etrange, je ne l'avais pas deviner. Que fait t-il ici ?

-Il est à la recherche de l'anneau bien sûr.

-Il n'a donc rien d'autre à faire de sa vie ?

-Il faut croire que non,soupira le vieux magicien.

-Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ai pas tuer quand il en avait l'occasion !

-Pitié ? Mais c'est la pitié que a retenu la main de votre oncle. Nombreux sont les vivants qui méritent de mourir et les morts qui méritent la vie. Pouvez vous le leur rendre frodon ?

-Ben… dans un sens on peut essayer, dans l'autre c'est plus dur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit le magicien en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Laissez tomber.

-Vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé c'est ça ?

-Rien du tout, Frodon Sacquet.

-Cette caverne commence à me rendre fou.

-Non, ça c'est l'effet de l'anneau Frodon, dit gandalf.

-C'est vrai, soupira Frodon.

Le hobbit, soudain démoralisé, dit :

-Je voudrais que l'anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi. Que rien de tout ceci ne soit arrivé.

-Parce que vous imaginez peut être, dit Gandalf, que j'ai toujours rêver de me perdre six pieds sous terre dans un endroit infesté d'orques et de bien d'autres choses, sans avoir la moindre idée de la route à suivre ?

-euh…non… bien sur que non…

-Alors ne vous plaigniez pas Frodon Sacquet, vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir dans cette quête. Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver cet anneau et vous pour le détruire. Et ça c'est plutôt encourageant non ?

-Bof…

-Ca ne fait rien, dit le magicien en se levant.

Après un court instant de reflexion il déclara :

-Suivez moi !

-Vous vous êtes rappeler ? demanda Pippin

-Pas du tout, répondit gandalf, j'ai choisi complètement au hasard mais ça vaut mieux que de rester assis dans cette caverne.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce voyage sera maudit, dit soudain Legolas le regard perdu.

-Il était maudit dés le départ, rappela frodon.

La compagnie arriva soudain dans une vaste salle, vaste était un euphémisme : elle était si grande qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de se demander comment des nains ont pu bâtir un endroit pareil. Soudain la compagnie vit une autre salle bien plus petite à droite. Gimli se précipita et la compagnie le suivit. Tout n'était que cadavres, débris et mort dans cette pièce qui était une tombe, la tombe de balin.

Gimli pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Je suis désolé, dit Aragorn en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Gimli, vous vous connaissiez bien ?

-C'était mon cousin ! dit gimli en continuant à pleurer. En fait pas vraiment, c'était le fils de mon beau père qui a épouser ma mère sans savoir qu'il était en réalité le frère de ma mère. Lorsqu'il a appris ça, pour se laver du déshonneur il a attaquer tout seul un camp d'orques et n'est jamais revenu. Ma mère a alors épouser le cousin d'un ami. Cet ami dont on a découvert plus tard que c'était le petit fils de Brembur qui était le père de mon vrai père…

-Ca va, ça va, on a compris, dit Aragorn et Gimli continua à pleurer.

-Gandalf, il y a un vieux livre là ! dit Frodon.

Gandalf passa son chapeau et son bâton à Pippin et prit le livre.

Le magicien lut à haute voix le contenu de l'ouvrage :

-Nous avons barricader les portes mais cela ne les retiendrait pas longtemps… ils ont pris la tour est… ils ont tué kennybur, enfoirés -Gandalf s'arrêta : hum drôle de langage pour un nain. Gandalf reprit la lecture- ils sont à nos portes… les tambours viennent des profondeurs… nous ne pouvons plus sortir… achetez du métal et du fer chez hurigor, et passer boire une pinte de bière chez drugihor -gandalf s'arrêta à nouveau : hum tout est mélangé là dedans, c'est vraiment une organisation de nain ce livre. Le magicien continua- Nous ne pouvons plus sortir… ils sont là… ils arrivent…

-Ca me fait peur vos histoires, gandalf, dit Sam.

Soudain un bruit assourdissant retentit et sam se jeta à terre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du vacarme. Pippin avait toucher du bout de ses doigts un cadavre qui sous la pression était tomber dans un puits avec le poids lourd contre lequel il était enchaîné, et comme ce poids lourd était fixé à une colonne, la colonne avait également suivie. Le bruit du cadavre, du poids lourd, et de la colonne cognant les rochers pendant une chute de plusieurs kilomètres se perpétua pendant dix minutes et résonna dans toute la moria. Le vacarme était tellement fort que les compagnons ne pouvaient rien entendre de ce qu'ils disaient, ni des cris de terreur de sam aux vociférations que gandalf lançait à pippin mais le visage du magicien était hautement expressif. Lorsque le bruit cessa enfin, gandalf hurlait :

-CRETIN DE TOUQUE,JETEZ VOUS DEDANS LA PROCHAINE FOIS CELA NOUS DEBARRASERA DE VOTRE STUPIDITE !

-Ne réprimandez pas trop durement ce garçon, dit Legolas à Gandalf d'une voix douce. Après tout, il est fort possible que personne n'ait entendu.

Toute la compagnie, même Pippin regarda legolas pendant plusieurs secondes, mais le visage de l'elfe ne changea pas et garda le sourire.

Gandalf soupira,prit vivement son chapeau et son bâton des mains de pippin et dit :

-Bon inutile de s'attarder ici.

Mais à ce moment, des bruits tambours s'élevèrent du puits et un hurlement déchirant à vous glacer le sang retentit :

-Des orques ! s'exclama legolas.

-ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! hurla Frodon.

Boromir se précipita à la porte de la pièce. Lorsqu'il passa la tête de l'autre côté de l'entrée de la tombe de balin, 20 flèches fusèrent vers lui mais elles se plantèrent toutes autour de la tête du fils du gondor, sans le blesser. Boromir semblait ne pas pouvoir être atteint par les flèches… ça n'allait pas durer.

Boromir ferma la porte de la tombe et dit à la communauté :

-Ils sont 38, dix d'entre eux portent des haches, 5 sont équipés d'arcs, les autres portent de simples lames empoisonnées, 3 sont équipés d'armures de belle fabrication sans doute volées aux nains, 12 ont des boucliers qui les protège entièrement. Ah oui, accessoirement, ils ont avec eux un troll des cavernes qui mesure 4 mètres 50 et pèse 2 tonnes.

-Vous avez réussi à voir ça en quelques secondes ? demanda Frodon à Boromir.

-Je suis pas le préféré de mon père pour rien, semi homme.

-Bon, il faut s'organiser, dit Gandalf. Trouver tout ce qui pourrait servir pour nous barricader. Dépêchez vous !

Une minute plus tard, plusieurs statues étaient placées contre la porte. La salle renfermait de nombreux blocs et de statues imposantes. A la fin,il y avait tellement d'objets contre la porte qu'on ne voyait plus qu'un entassement de rochers de plus de 3 mètres de hauteur sur 5 mètres de longueur.

-Bon je crois que ça suffira, dis Gandalf.

-Vous êtes sur ? demanda sam qui était le seul à porter une statue tout seul tandis que les autres s'y mettaient à 4.

-Oui, répondit le magicien, maintenant plaçons nous. Legolas, aragorn prenez vos arcs et tirez dés que vous verrez un signe de l'ennemi. Gimli mettez vous sur la tombe, vous pourrez voir tout le combat, de cette façon cela limitera votre handicap de taille.

-Oui,bon ça va, grommela le nain.

-Boromir, votre bouclier est assez large pour contenir la première vague d'assaut, tentez d'en repousser le plus possible.

-Ils vont connaître la fureur du gondor ! gronda boromir

-Tant mieux, dit gandalf. Vous les hobbits…

-A l'arrière ! dirent t-ils tous d'une même voix.

-Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi ils sont avec nous ? demanda legolas.

-Ben, y en avait un, y avait pas le choix, répondit aragorn. Les autres, j'ai pas très bien suivi pourquoi.

-C'est vrai, ils servent à rien ! dit legolas.

-Tu peux parler, grommela gimli toujours debout sur la tombe, en position de combat.

-Plaignez vous, vous deux ! répliqua aragorn. Moi j'ai du les supporter pendant des mois et on avait les cavaliers noirs à nos trousses.

-Aie, je compatis, dit legolas en serrant les dents.

-Oui,dit aragorn, surtout qu'ils ont carrément allumer un feu en pleine nuit ce qui a conduit les cavaliers noirs vers notre position.

-C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama boromir incrédule.

-Et pourtant si, répondit aragorn en soupirant.

Legolas,gimli et boromir éclatèrent de rire.

-Taisez vous, dit gandalf !

-Pardonnez nous gandalf, dit gimli riant tellement qu'il était couché sur la tombe de balin, mais là… on savait qu'ils étaient pas intelligents…mais à ce point…

-Moi personnellement, j'y suis pour rien dans l'histoire, dit frodon. Et pourtant c'est encore moi qui me suis fait blesser cette nuit là.

-Je ne connaissais pas du tout cette histoire, rajouta boromir appuyé sur son bouclier, ce serait amusant de voir un de ces semi hommes devenir garde de la citadelle du gondor… je suis sûr qu'on rirait beaucoup !

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit legolas. Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis la plaisanterie de maître elrond. Vous connaissez la différence entre un homme, un nain et un magicien ?

Gimli et boromir cessèrent de rire :

-On préfère pas le savoir, répondit toute la communauté d'une même voix.

L'hilarité générale à présent finie, tout le monde entendait bien que les orques tentaient de défoncer la porte.

-Crétins de hobbits,d'hommes,d'elfes et de nains ! s'exclama gandalf. Vous riez tandis que les orques peuvent nous tomber dessus à tout moment. Préparez vous. Et vous les hobbits, organisez vous.

-Sam, pippin et merry vous allez devant, dit frodon en poussant ses camarades vers l'avant.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent pippin et merry !

-Bien monsieur frodon, dit sam qui avait dégainé son épée.

-Parce que c'est moi le porteur de l'anneau, dit frodon en poussant de plus belle ces camarades.

-Gandalf ! dit aragorn au magicien. Pourquoi ne préparez vous pas vos sortilèges dont vous seul avez le secret ?

-Ces sortilèges dont moi seul j'ai le secret, répondit gandalf, vous risquez de ne les voir que très occasionnellement et pas sous la forme à laquelle vous vous attendez.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda aragorn.

-Parce que le réalisateur n'aime pas ça. Et maintenant préparez vous !

Ils étaient tous enfin prêts, prêts pour le combat de leur vie(oui enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient parce que vu ce qui allait leur tomber dessus par la suite, ça c'était une promenade dans les prés). Ils attendirent… Ils attendirent… Les tambours étaient plus bruyants que jamais. Le troll et les orques hurlaient. Et la communauté de l'anneau attendit… Ils attendirent…Au bout d'une demi heure, les orques ne semblaient toujours pas avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte. Aragorn lança soudain :

-J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est tellement bien barricader qu'ils arrivent pas à rentrer.

-Oui, l'ennui c'est que cette porte est la seule issue possible, dit boromir, et nous n'allons pas rester là pendant des jours en attendant qu'ils arrivent à ouvrir la porte. Nous n'avons pas assez de provisions pour tenir un siège et je doute qu'on vienne nous secourir dans un endroit pareil.

-Alors que fait t-on ? demanda merry. On enlève les statues devant la porte pour leur faciliter la tâche ? C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment hâte que le combat commence.

-Moi non plus meriadoc brandebouc, dit gandalf. Bon, et bien nous allons attendre pour le moment et voir si ils arrivent à ouvrir ou non cette porte.

-Quelqu'un peut t-il m'expliquer comment en sommes nous arriver à cette situation ? demanda legolas.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Quatre heures plus tard, un profond ennui s'était emparer de la communauté. On entendait toujours le bruit des orques tentant de défoncer la porte, mais c'était tellement devenu familier qu'aucun membre de la communauté n'y prenait garde. Gandalf lisait pour la quatrième fois le vieux livre dont la première lecture leur avait value d'être à présent bloquer dans cette salle ; sam et frodon préparaient pour la deuxième fois des saucisses et des tomates bien grillées ; legolas s'entraînait à l'arc, bien que depuis quatre heures il touchait toujours en pleine tête le cadavre qui lui servait de cible ; aragorn et boromir s'entraînaient( c'était un peu idiot vu que l'un d'eux aurait pu se blesser et ne pas pouvoir participer au futur combat mais il fallait bien passer le temps) ; merry et pippin regardaient aragorn et boromir s'entraîner et faisaient des paris sur le vainqueur et le perdant du combat et gimli tentait de fouiller la tombe de son cousin pour voir si il y avait quelque chose d'utile à l'intérieur.

-Gandalf, demanda soudain frodon. Pourquoi les orques n'utilisent pas le troll pour défoncer la porte ?

-Et bien frodon, répondit le magicien, d'après mes connaissances sur le langage immonde de ces créatures, j'ai pu comprendre une partie de ce qui disent les orques derrière la porte. Je crois avoir compris que le troll refuse d'obéir aux orques. Il semblerait que les orques ne l'utilisaient jusqu'à alors que pour débloquer des passages justement. Le troll aurait cessé de travailler, mécontent de sa condition. Il n'est venu ici uniquement parce que les orques lui ont dit qu'il pourrait nous manger, mais à présent les orques ont beau lui affirmer qu'il pourra nous manger si il débloque le passage, le troll est persuadé que les orques ont essayer de se jouer de lui. Et il semble de mauvaise humeur.

Un hurlement derrière la porte, suivi de cris de terreur, et d'un bruit ressemblant à un mâchement indiquèrent que le troll venait de s'ouvrir un orque comme repas.

Trois heures plus tard, les orques n'avaient toujours pas réussi à défoncer la porte. Gimli au bord de la crise de nerfs, tentait d'apprendre à se servir d'un arc. Frodon, pippin, merry, legolas et aragorn faisaient une trentième partie d'un jeu de cartes nains qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les décombres de la pièce. Boromir débattait avec sam des meilleures recettes culinaires possibles pour les repas à venir, bien que le fils du gondor n'y connaisse strictement rien en cuisine. Gandalf, qui avait de l'expérience en matière de patience depuis qu'il avait du attendre pendant plusieurs jours en haut d'une tour avant qu'un aigle décide enfin de le secourir, trouvait le temps moins long et lisait toujours le vieux livre des nains. Les orques faisaient un vacarme en essayant de défoncer la porte, aussi frodon lança :

-Vous pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit dehors ? On essaye de jouer nous !

-LAGIDU GHIRUTBO EDFIGREN AULATIFODUREM ! répondit une voix devant de l'extérieur.

-Qu'a t-il dit gandalf ? demanda frodon.

-Il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez frodon, répondit tranquillement le vieux magicien.

Soudain un cri de rage se fit entendre : gimli était en train de démolir la tombe de balin à coups de hache.

-Allons gimli ! s'exclama aragorn. La tombe de votre propre cousin !

-JE N'EN PEUX PLUS, rugit gimli. JE DOIS ME BATTRE. JE PREFERE VIVRE DANS UN PAYS D'ELFES QU'ATTENDRE ENCORE ICI.

-Mais qu'avez vous donc contre les elfes, mon ami ? demanda legolas. Après tout, nous ne sommes juste que l'inverse des nains.

-Du calme gimli, dit gandalf en posant une main sur l'épaule du nain. Vous avez raison, je pense que nous allons dégager ce passage mais d'abord profitons de ce moment de calme pour dormir tant que nous le pouvons encore. Après le petit déjeuner, nous dégagerons la passage et nous nous battrons.

Gimli grommela mais approuva d'un signe de tête. Une heure plus tard, la communauté s'apprêtait à dormir, les orques tentant toujours de défoncer la porte.

-Bonne nuit, dit frodon

-Bonne nuit, monsieur frodon.

-Bonne nuit, dirent merry et pippin d'une même voix.

-Ne dormez pas trop quand même, dit aragorn.

-Que vos rêves soient aussi doux que la clarté des étoiles au dessus de nous, mes amis, dit legolas.

-Le problème, c'est que au dessus de nous on a un plafond, rappela merry, et qu'on est six pieds sous terre.

-Je ne sais si je trouverais de quiétude avec ces orques tentant de défoncer la porte, dit boromir.

-Je me fais plus de soucis à propos des ronflements de gimli, dit gandalf.

-Si vous arrêtiez de parler, je pourrais peut être moi même dormir, répliqua le nain.

Et la communauté s'endormit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les membres de la communauté de l'anneau étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil quand soudain les statues bloquant la porte furent projetées en arrière avec les débris de la porte qui avait voler en éclats. Des dizaines d'orques entrèrent dans la pièce en hurlant des insultes à leurs ennemis… qui étaient toujours profondément endormis. Les orques s'arrêtèrent tous à quelques mètres des membres de la communauté endormis. Au bout d'un moment, l'un d'eux décida de s'avancer. Il s'approcha d'aragorn, le secoua par l'épaule et lui dit :

-FLUGOUTIRU VUREZOTIERO RIDUPADMEJI QALROCIZU !

-Gné ? dit aragorn, les yeux fermés, toujours plongé dans son sommeil.

L'orque toussa un peu, et dit :

-Hum, oui excusez moi, j'avais oublier la langue commune. L'habitude vous comprenez ? Nous sommes les orques maléfiques qui ont fait disparaître les nains de la moria, et nous voulions vous tuer, voir vous torturer pour que vous connaissiez d'atroces souffrances. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés pour ouvrir cette porte, en raison d'un problème technique de troll mais nous y sommes finalement arrivés. Auriez vous l'obligeance de vous lever pour que nous puissions vous massacrer comme nous nous apprêtions à le faire à l'instant même ?

-Que…quoi ?

Aragorn ouvrit les yeux, regarda l'orque pendant quelques instants et cria :

-ILS ONT DEFONCER LA PORTE !

Deux secondes plus tard, il avait tranché la tête de l'orque qui lui avait parlé et fonçait sur la trentaine d'orques bien peu nombreux pour pouvoir lui faire face.

La communauté se réveilla lors du cri d'alerte d'aragorn. Legolas se leva, et trois secondes plus tard, cinq orques avaient déjà des flèches plantées en pleine tête. Les hobbits paniquèrent, ne sachant que faire comme d'habitude, et frodon courut vers l'arrière de la salle. Gandalf se réveilla, effectua un saut périlleux avant, fit tourner son bâton autour de lui en le faisant passer dans son dos et frappa si fort un orque qu'il fut propulser vers un banc de la salle qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux à l'impact. Le vieux magicien semblait avoir garder la santé. Boromir se rua sur les orques et on ne le vit plus trop pendant le reste du combat. Quand à gimli, il était enroulé dans ses couvertures et se battait pour réussir à se dégager.

Frodon, caché derrière une colonne au fond de la salle avait une vue complète du combat et lançait des conseils aux membres de la communauté :

-Boromir derrière vous ! Gandalf y en a deux à votre droite ! Legolas y a un orque qui me vise avec son arc !( deux secondes après, l'orque avait une flèche plantée dans la gorge) Gimli cessez de bouger vous allez finir par être complètement bloqué dans vos couvertures !

Aragorn arrêta de se battre et se tourna vers frodon :

-Arrêtez frodon, vous nous empêchez de nous concentrer –sans même quitter frodon du regard, aragorn frappa avec son épée à sa droite. L'orque à sa droite tomba décapité- Restez dans votre coin et taisez vous d'accord ?

-Très bien, répondit frodon. Euh sam, y en a un qui s'approche un peu trop de moi, tu peux pas t'en occuper ?

Tandis que sam s'attaquait à l'orque deux fois plus grand que lui, frodon entendit un cri de bête de l'autre côté de la pièce. Haut de 4 mètres 50, d'une couleur de peau bleue ressemblant à de la roche, le troll arriva dans la salle. Il regarda un moment les combattants puis son regard se porta sur frodon et il s'avança vers lui. Frodon se cacha derrière la colonne. Quelques instants plus tard, la colonne partait en miettes, et frodon courait autour de la salle et passait au milieu des combattants, poursuivi par le troll qui piétinait dans ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin.

-AU SECOURS ! hurla frodon. POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS A MOI QUE CA ARRIVE DES SITUATIONS PAREILLES ?

-Parce que vous êtes le porteur de l'anneau frodon, dit tranquillement gandalf avant d'envoyer au loin avec son bâton les 20 orques qui l'entouraient.

-AU SECOURS ! répéta frodon tandis que le troll attrapait des orques et les lançait pour faire tomber frodon. SAM AIDE MOI !

-Je ne peux pas monsieur frodon ! dit sam d'une voix faible.

Allongé sur le sol, il avait une vilaine coupure au niveau de la tête que lui avait infligé l'orque, tué une seconde avant qu'il n'achève sam par une flèche de legolas.

-AU SECOURS ! répétait sans cesse frodon.

Legolas qui se trouvait à côté d'aragorn regarda le voyageur solitaire et lui dit :

-Je crois qu'il faut aller l'aider –toujours en regardant aragorn, legolas tira deux flèches qui se plantèrent dans le front de deux orques- Voulez vous y aller?

-Oh non merci, répondit aragorn qui se tourna vers legolas –sans le regarder, aragorn donna un coup de poing à l'orque le plus proche qui perdit l'équilibre. Aragorn le frappa ensuite à la jambe avec son épée, et lorsque l'orque tomba à terre aragorn fit tourner son épée et l'enfonca dans l'estomac de l'orque couché sur le sol- j'ai déjà eu les cavaliers noirs, je vais pas passer mon existence à lui sauver la vie.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous avez choisi de faire en rejoignant cette communauté , rappela legolas tout en tirant quatre flèches en même temps qui atteignirent toutes leurs cibles.

-C'est vrai, mais bon… dit aragorn qui exprima son agacement en coupant les bras et les jambes d'un orque et en le laissant tel quel.

-Ne vous plaigniez pas, dit legolas en sortant ses couteaux et en transperçant de toutes parts un orque. Si vous aviez choisi d'être roi, vous n'en seriez pas là. Sur ce je vous laisse, je dois aller chercher des flèches.

Et tout en tuant quelques orques sur son passage, legolas s'en alla enlever des flèches des corps de ses ennemis tués en sifflant.

Aragorn n'avait toujours pas envie d'y aller, bien que les « AU SECOURS » de frodon devenaient de plus en plus bruyants vu que le troll avait réussi à coincer frodon contre un mur.

-Laissez, dit soudain boromir à aragorn tandis qu'une dizaine d'orques frappait sur son bouclier. Je vous m'en occuper.

-Merci bien, dit aragorn reconnaissant, et il s'en alla trancher de l'orque.

Mais boromir ne voulait pas sauver frodon. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la communauté, il n'avait cesser de penser à un moyen de se procurer l'anneau. L'ennui était qu'il ne pouvait le prendre à frodon sans que le communauté soit à ses trousses. Mais boromir avait enfin une occasion pour que frodon meure accidentellement. Ainsi un autre membre de la communauté devrait prendre l'anneau et si ce n'était pas lui, il pourrait s'arranger pour tuer les membres de la communauté les uns après les autres. Ensuite, il retournerait au gondor où il utiliserait l'anneau pour faire le bien, contrairement à ce que prétendaient ces imbéciles d'elfes. Boromir serait un roi sage et bienveillant. Sa première action serait sans doute de faire construire des statues à son effigie à chaque rue de minas tirith. Son frère pourrait se charger de cela. Et ceux qui n'étaient pas content seraient en toute justice jetés du haut de la cité. Ces pensées réjouissantes en tête, boromir regarda frodon. Le semi homme avait réussi à échapper au troll et continuait à courir en direction de boromir, le troll toujours sur ses talons. Regardant en l'air, le fils du gondor leva le pied au moment où frodon passait à côté de lui. Un homme normal aurait été déséquilibré mais étant un semi homme frodon se prit le pied de boromir en pleine tête et tomba à terre, ses mains sur le visage. Le troll s'avança vers frodon et sembla chercher une arme autour de lui. Sans regarder le troll, boromir lui tendit une lance en sifflant. L'orque la saisit et la planta dans l'estomac de frodon.

A ce moment boromir entendit un « NONNNNNNNNNN » et se retourna. Il avait espérer que la bataille empêcherait les autres membres de faire attention à frodon mais il ne restait plus beaucoup d'orques dans la pièce. Fort heureusement, la communauté se semblait pas avoir remarquer l'action de boromir puisque personne ne lui adressa de regard noir. Sachant que tout le monde le regardait, boromir s'attaqua au troll suivi de tous les autres membres de la communauté. Le troll semblait en difficulté et pour une raison inconnue legolas monta sur la tête du troll et lui tira une flèche dans la crâne. Cela n'avait servi à rien mais c'était plaisant à regarder. Sam qui avait réussi à se redresser grâce à sa colère fouilla dans son sac, trouva un poulet et le jeta sur le troll. Celui ci l'attrapa, l'avala et s'étouffa avec. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Toute la communauté se réunit autour de frodon, démoralisée par la perte du membre le plus important de la communauté même si c'était pas lui le héros. Ils pleurèrent tous sauf boromir qui se frottait les mains l'air content. Soudain frodon bougea et regarda la communauté.

-Il est vivant ! s'exclama sam.

-Merci, on avait vu, dit boromir qui de rage donna un coup de pied dans un casque d'orque qui vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle.

-C'est impossible, dit aragorn. Cette lance aurait transpercer un sanglier.

-Un sanglier peut être mais pas frodon, dit pippin.

-C'est vrai que tu as plutôt grossi frodon, approuva merry.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua frodon furieux. C'est grâce à ça.

Frodon déboutonna sa chemise et révéla une côte de mailles en or.

-Du mithril ! s'exclama gimli. Du vrai mithril ! Il y en assez pour rebâtir la moria ! Donnez la moi monsieur sacquet !

Gimli se précipita sur frodon mais les autres le repoussèrent.

-Doucement gimli, dit aragorn.

-Pourquoi devrait t-il la garder ? rugit gimli.

-Parce que si une flèche est tirée en direction de ce groupe, elle tombera forcement sur lui, répondit gandalf.

-Je me sens rassuré, dit frodon d'un air sombre.

Des cris se firent soudain entendre. Les orques revenaient. La communauté partit en courant de la pièce et sortit dans la vaste salle accompagnée par le thème musical de la communauté. Gandalf indiqua une direction à ses compagnons:

-Par là !

La communauté avança mais des orques apparurent en travers de la route.

-Par là ! dit gandalf en montrant une autre direction.

La communauté partit dans cette direction mais des orques apparurent encore en travers de la route.

-Par là ! s'exclama gandalf –deux secondes plus tard, des dizaines d'orques apparaissaient dans la direction qu'il avait pointé- Euh non… par là !

-Te fatigue pas vieux, lui dit aragorn. On est encerclés.

Des centaines d'orques entouraient en effet la communauté qui s'était réorganisée en cercle. Les cris des orques accompagnées de ceux de gimli qui incitait les orques à s'approcher retentirent pendant plusieurs instants puis ce fut le silence absolu. Après un long moment, la voix de merry résonna dans la grande salle :

-Euh…on fait quoi maintenant ?

Soudain une lueur rouge apparu en fond de la pièce et les orques soudain pris de terreur s'enfuirent. Gimli ricana en les regardant partir :

-Regardez bien jeune hobbit, dit t-il à pippin, ils ont eu peur de m'affronter.

-Euh, je crois que cette lumière rouge qui les a fait fuir.

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? demanda boromir à gandalf.

Gandalf resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants et dit d'une voix grave :

-Un balrog, un démon de l'ancien monde.

-C'est quoi un balrog ? demanda pippin à gandalf.

-Une bête immense et monstrueuse entièrement constituée de flammes.

-Alors on fuit ?

-CRETIN DE TOUQUE ! BIEN SUR QU'ON FUIT !

-Non, je peux l'avoir ! dit legolas qui avait saisi son arc.

-Une flèche ne fera aucun effet contre un monstre de flammes, crétin d'elfe, dit gandalf qui commençait déjà à courir.

La communauté courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Bientôt, ils virent un escalier de pierres suspendu au dessus du vide devant eux. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à le descendre, l'escalier s'écroula en partie devant eux. Un espace assez large séparait la communauté du reste de l'escalier. Comme d'habitude, legolas agît de manière classe et sauta par dessus le vide pour atterrir tranquillement sur l'escalier.

-Gandalf ! dit legolas.

Gandalf sauta à son tour, et atterrit dans les bras de legolas. Le vieux magicien grommela :

-Décidément, c'est plus de mon âge.

A ce moment, l'escalier s'effondra un peu plus, et l'espace entre le reste de la communauté et l'escalier s'élargit.

-CRETIN DE TOUQUE ! rugit gandalf. QU'AVEZ VOUS ENCORE FAIT ?

-Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi ! protesta pippin.

Soudain, une lumière rouge apparu dans le couloir par lequel était arrivée la communauté : le balrog se rapprochait. Comme si ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, des orques se mirent à les prendre pour cibles avec leurs arcs. Comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire, legolas tira une flèche qui parcourut plus de 100 mètres au dessus du vide avant de se figer dans la tête d'un orque.

Boromir attrapa pippin et merry et se prépara à sauter.

-Euh, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faîtes ? demanda merry.

-J'ai été champion de saut en longueur du gondor, cinq années d'affilée semi homme, répondit boromir.

Boromir sauta et confirma ce qu'il venait de dire. Aragorn se tourna vers gimli.

-Non, nul se lancera un nain ! rugit gimli.

-D'accord… dit aragorn.

Le nain sauta et comme c'était prévisible manqua de tomber dans le vide mais legolas l'attrapa par la barbe et le tira en arrière.

-MA BARBE ! rugit le nain.

-Ne dîtes pas merci surtout ! répliqua l'elfe.

Soudain l'escalier s'effondra encore plus. Un rocher tomba de l'autre côté de l'escalier où étaient restés frodon et aragorn et les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent sur un escalier qui se balançait au dessus du vide.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! se plaignit frodon. Il faut vraiment qu'à chaque fois, ce soit à moi qu'arrive ce genre de trucs !

-Calmez vous, dit aragorn qui en tant que héros de l'histoire avait garder son calme. Penchez vous frodon… voilà… NON PAS TROP VITE !

Dans sa hâte de se pencher, frodon faillit tomber. L'astuce d'aragorn marcha et l'escalier commença à se pencher vers l'avant et en direction des autres membres de la communauté.

-Dépêchez vous ! dit legolas.

-Oui ça va, on arrive ! dit frodon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, aragorn et frodon atterrissaient dans les bras de leurs compagnons. Ils s'enfuirent vite de l'escalier qui s'écroulait complètement cette fois, accompagnés du thème d'howard shore.

La communauté courait toujours, quand soudain de grandes flammes s'élevèrent derrière eux. Une créature monstrueuse entourée de fumée et de flammes apparut. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se prit la tête dans le plafond. Profitant de cette occasion, la compagnie traversa le pont menant à la sortie de la moria. Frodon souriant se tourna vers ses compagnons :

-Nous avons réussi, mes amis !

La communauté lui sourit à son tour, quand soudain frodon demanda :

-Euh attendez, où est gandalf ?

-Vous croyiez qu'on l'a perdu en chemin ? demanda legolas. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu vieux pour ce genre de quête, il n'a pas du arriver à nous suivre.

-Vous n'allez pas me croire, dit merry, mais je crois que gandalf est resté sur le pont pour combattre le balrog.

La communauté éclata d'un rire qui cessa rapidement lorsqu'ils virent que merry disait vrai. Gandalf était effectivement sur le pont, brandissant son bâton en direction du balrog qui était arrivé en pliant les genoux jusqu'à lui et qui était 100 fois plus imposant que le vieux magicien.

-Mais il est devenu complètement fou ! s'exclama frodon.

-Le pauvre homme a perdu la raison ! se lamenta boromir.

-Je me suis toujours dit que saroumane avait du lui faire quelque chose quand il l'avait comme prisonnier à isengard, dit aragorn une main sur le visage.

-Qu'attendez vous pour réagir ? grommela gimli. On ne peut pas le laisser là.

Le nain courut alors vers le pont rejoindre le vieux magicien.

-Crétin de nain, que faîtes vous ? dit gandalf en voyant approcher gimli. J'essaie de le retenir.

-Gandalf, cessez donc cette folie et revenez, dit gimli d'une voix douce.

-Allez vous en ! dit gandalf.

-Bon, cette fois vous allez m'écouter ! dit gimli qui perdit patience.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le magicien. Je vous rappelle que c'était votre idée à la base de venir dans cette maudite grotte, ce qui a engendré un nombre incalculable de problèmes.

Derrière gandalf, le balrog croisait les bras avec une expression sur son visage de feu qui voulait dire : « Surtout dîtes le moi si je vous dérange ! ».

-Gandalf, ça suffit maintenant ! dit gimli en s'approchant encore du magicien.

-Pour la dernière fois, partez gimli ! dit le magicien en donnant un coup de bâton sur le crâne du nain qui chancela, et manqua de peu de tomber dans le vide.

Aragorn arriva à son tour, mais ce fut pour entraîner gimli loin de gandalf, le nain essayant en effet de se jeter sur le magicien. « vieillard sénile !…magicien de pacotille ! » hurlait le nain tandis que aragorn le ramenait vers le reste de la communauté.

Gandalf se porta vers le balrog.

-Ah oui…excuse moi.

Le balrog haussa les épaules, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur son corps illuminé de flammes. Une épée géante de flammes apparut dans sa main.

-Aie gandalf est mal, dit frodon.

-En effet monsieur frodon, approuva sam.

-Il va mourir ! se lamenta legolas.

-Bien fait, grommela gimli.

-Chut écoutez, il est en train de parler, dit boromir.

En effet d'une voix forte gandalf dit au balrog :

-Vous ne passerez pas !

-Vous pensez qu'il y croit vraiment à ce qu'il dit ? demanda frodon à aragorn.

-Je suis le serviteur du feu secret ! Détenteur de la flamme d'anor !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il dit ? demanda merry à legolas.

-Ca doit être le langage des magiciens, répondit l'elfe.

-LE COTE OBSCUR NE VOUS SERVIRA A RIEN MISERABLE GRANDE CREATURE NOIRE !

-Il s'est pas un peu embrouillé là ? dit sam.

-Aragorn c'est quoi le côté obscur ? demanda frodon.

-Si vous continuez à porter l'anneau, vous allez vite comprendre ce que c'est, répondit le voyageur solitaire.

Une lumière bleue entoura gandalf. Pour les passionnés de littérature cela représentait l'aura purificatrice du magicien symbole de sagesse et de bonté, pour les passionnés de jeu vidéo c'était un simple champ de force.

Le balrog frappa avec son épée de flammes et au contact de la lumière de gandalf, l'épée explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

-OUIAS ! cria la communauté toute entière, y compris gimli. ALLEZ GANDALF ALLEZ GANDALF ALLEZZZZZZZ, chantèrent t-ils en se tenant par les épaules.

-Je parie tout sur gandalf, s'exclama pippin.

-Moi de même, rajouta merry.

-Allez vous vous taire bande de crétins ? gronda le magicien en se tournant vers eux. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer à cause de vous.

Puis se tournant vers le balrog, il lui lança :

-Repartez dans l'ombre !

Le balrog se pencha bien en avant pour crier une injure balrogdesque que personne ne comprit. Puis il sortit de nulle part un fouet constitué de flammes également qu'il fit claquer au dessus de gandalf.

-Ah il est mal ! dit aragorn.

-Je retire mon pari sur gandalf ! s'exclama pippin.

-Moi aussi ! rajouta merry.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI ? hurla le magicien.

Puis se tournant vers le balrog il cria en dressant son bâton bien haut :

-VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !

-Oui ça va on a compris, grommela gimli.

Gandalf frappa de son bâton le pont. Il y eut un bref éclat de lumière mais rien ne se passa.

-C'est tout ? demanda boromir à aragorn.

Le balrog s'avança vers gandalf. Et alors le pont se brisa sous lui et il tomba dans le vide. Gandalf se tourna vers la communauté et cria :

-ALORS QUI EST LE PLUS GRAND MAGICIEN DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU ?

-C'EST GANDALF ! répondirent t-ils tous en chœur(aucun d'entre eux ne savait pour la raclée que saroumane avait infligée à gandalf)

Une seconde plus tard, le balrog faisait claquer son fouet dans le vide. L'arme s'enroula autour des pieds de gandalf qui trouva quand même la force de s'accrocher au bord alors qu'un poids de plusieurs tonnes l'entraînait vers le vide.

Frodon courut pour aider son vieil ami mais boromir l'en empêcha :

-NON NON, lui dit le fils du gondor en le retenant.

-GANDALF, hurla frodon.

Gandalf les regarda :

-Comment vous êtes encore là ? Pourquoi ai je retenu le balrog à votre avis ? Fuiez pauvres fous. Faut vraiment tout vous dire ! Ca va être un sacré bazar en mon absence ! J'ai intérêt à revenir rapidement moi !

Gandalf tomba dans le vide mais on l'entendit encore crier « Fuiez maintenant, crétins d'elfes, de nains, d'hommes et de hobbits ! »

-NNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN, hurla frodon.

A ce moment là, l'aventure passa en mode ralenti. Boromir entraîna frodon, et le reste de la communauté le suivit sauf aragorn qui regarda le vide comme si il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. Il évita les flèches que lui lançaient les centaines d'orques de l'autre côté du pont (c'était le héros quand même) et suivit la communauté. Aragorn courut vers la lumière de la sortie de la moria, repensant à son vieil ami mort puis se rappela soudain qu'il avait oublier son épée à l'endroit où il avait regarder le combat. Toujours au ralenti, il revint sur ces pas, ramassa son épée devant les centaines d'orques qui le regardaient incrédules et s'en alla en leur adressant un signe de la main. Les membres de la communauté sortirent ensemble de la moria pour trouver un paysage dont la clarté faisait mal aux yeux après tant de temps passer dans les ténèbres. La communauté s'arrêta et pleura. Gimli voulait retourner exploser les crânes de ces ordures d'orques (version poétique de ces véritables paroles) mais boromir le retint. Pippin et merry pleuraient ensemble. Pippin au milieu de ses pleurs lança :

-C'est ma faute !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua merry en pleurant.

-Mais c'est vrai ! continua pippin. Si je n'avais pas fait tomber ce cadavre dans le puits, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Mais non enfin…mais attend…mais t'as raison ! s'exclama merry. C'est de ta faute si gandalf est mort ! Et tu oses encore me parler ! rugit merry qui s'éloigna laissant pippin pleurer seul.

Seul aragorn, en tant que héros digne de l'histoire qui ne se laisse jamais abattre et garde toujours l'esprit clair, ne pleurait pas. Il lançait à la communauté :

-Nous devons repartir.

-Accordez leur un moment, par pitié ! implora boromir.

-La nuit, les collines grouillent d'orques ! répliqua aragorn. Nous devons atteindre les bois de la lothlorien !.

Aragorn s'approcha de sam et le releva :

-Debout sam, lui dit t-il fermement.

Puis il appela frodon. Lorsqu'il le vit, le hobbit marchait vers le haut d'une falaise. Lorsqu'il se tourna à l'appel d'aragorn, le voyageur solitaire vit qu'une larme coulait sur le visage du hobbit qui avait l'expression qu'ont les suicidaires avant de passer à l'acte. Aussi aragorn le rattrapa et le prenant par les épaules le ramena vers la communauté.

C'était le soir. La communauté était assise autour d'un feu de camp que sam avait eu grand mal à installer. Tous mangèrent peu ce soir là. Pour briser le silence morbide, sam lança :

-J'ai vraiment eu du mal à allumer ce feu. Avec gandalf, ça aurait été rapide. C'est peut être dans ce domaine qu'il me manque le plus.

Toute la communauté se tourna lentement vers sam. Pippin et merry qui s'étaient rapidement réconciliés regardaient sam d'un œil noir. Personne n'appréciait vraiment d'entendre qu'on se souvienne de gandalf comme d'une allumette vivante.

-Merci sam, dit aragorn d'un ton chargé de sous entendus. C'était…c'était vraiment très beau.

-De rien, grands pas, dit sam qui n'avait toujours rien compris.

Pour changer de sujet, frodon demanda :

-Où allons nous à présent ?

-En lothlorien, pays des elfes ! répondit legolas le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Là où les feuilles des arbres sont de couleur or au printemps. Quel malheur que nous soyons en hiver !

-D'abord la moria, maintenant le pays des elfes ! grommela gimli. Quelle journée…

-Vous avez quelque chose contre les elfes ? demanda legolas d'un œil noir.

-Mais non, ça se saurait sinon, lança frodon en regardant en l'air.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas, dit legolas avec un sourire.

-Bon très bien, dit aragorn avec un soupir comme si il en avait assez de cette conversation. Eteignons ce feu, et allons nous coucher.

-Au fait, dit soudain boromir. Vous donnez beaucoup d'ordres ces temps ci. Pour quelle raison ? Gandalf ne vous a pas choisi pour être son successeur, à ce que je saches.

-Mais si ! protesta aragorn. « Guidez les, aragorn » m'a t-il dit avant que nous empruntions ces escaliers de pierres.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, dit boromir soupçonneux. Suis je le seul ?

Le reste de la communauté n'avait effectivement rien entendu, mais aragorn protesta de plus belle :

-Mais c'est normal, nous étions derrière ! Et puis quel intérêt aurais je à vous mentir ?

-Je peux vous en citer quelques uns, répliqua boromir. Nous devrions nous mettre en clair là dessus. Après tout je suis le futur intendant du gondor ! Un rôdeur prendrait t-il la place d'un seigneur du gondor ?

-Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! protesta legolas. C'est aragorn fils d'ara…

-Oui, oui, on sait, coupa boromir. Mais vous n'aviez qu'à être roi dans ce cas ! Je vous aurais alors laisser le commandement mais ce n'est pas le cas maintenant.

-Oui mais vous oubliez que je suis un prince des elfes ! déclara legolas. Si l'on vous suit, j'ai autant le droit que vous de diriger cette communauté.

La communauté en question éclata de rire et gimli formula tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait :

-Voyiez vous ça ? Comme ci nous avions pas assez de catastrophes sur les bras !

-Je commence à en avoir assez de vos commentaires, gimli! dit legolas en serrant les dents.

-Du calme, ordonna aragorn.

-Vous voyez ? dit boromir. Vous continuez à donner des ordres. C'est peut être une obsession ?

-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! rugit aragorn en se levant.

-J'ai autant de droit que vous de diriger cette communauté, dit calmement boromir. Après tout qui vous préfèrerait comme chef plutôt que moi ?

-Moi, lança frodon.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda boromir.

-Parce que vous avez aider le troll quand il a voulu me tuer dans la moria, répliqua frodon.

Boromir sembla s'être pris un coup de poing dans la figure. Toute la communauté regarda avec étonnement frodon et boromir :

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie, boromir ? demanda aragorn.

-Il…il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit…son esprit n'est pas clair après tous ces évènements, c'est compréhensible.

-Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! insista frodon. C'est vous qui m'avez fait tomber !

-Pourquoi aurais je fait une chose pareille ? demanda boromir avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

-Parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder l'anneau 40 fois par jour, dit aragorn en regardant sévèrement boromir.

Le fils du gondor ne pensait pas qu'on avait à ce point remarqué ces actes, et en fut totalement désemparé :

-Ce…c'est absurde…après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette communauté…m'accuser ainsi…je vais dormir plus loin puisque c'est comme ça !

Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Aragorn soupira et éteignit le feu. Frodon mécontent s'enroula dans ces couvertures. Toute la communauté s'endormit, à l'exception de boromir qui était livide de peur maintenant qu'il savait que les autres membres de la communauté avaient deviné ses projets.

-Et bien, monsieur gandalf avait raison, dit sam à frodon avant de s'endormir. Ca va être un sacré bazar en son absence.

-Peut être n'est t-il pas mort ! lança soudain legolas.

-Comment cela ? demanda frodon.

-Mais oui, dit l'elfe, il a peut être rattrapé son épée en plein vol, s'est battu pendant plusieurs kilomètres de chute dans le vide contre le balrog,et est ensuite tombé dans un lac.

-Et comment aurait t-il survécu à une chute pareille ? demanda frodon.

-Ben euh… c'est gandalf, répondit legolas en haussant les épaules.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, répliqua frodon avant de s'endormir.


End file.
